wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Balla Balla Bambina
"Balla Balla Bambina" is a song for asking a little girl to dance but not just the little girl in the song but everybody dance to Balla Balla Bambina. Song Credits Toot Toot! * Written by: A. Rinaldo * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook * Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Paul Hester * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded by: Chris Brooks * Studio Assistants: Brad Cook, Matt Lovell, Phil Punch * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at: Electric Avenue Studios in Sydney, Australia * Mastered at Studio 301 Party Song and Activity Book * Written by Alfonso Rinaldi * Published by Wiggly Tunes * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Dorothy the Dinosaur * Written by: Alfonso Rinaldi * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Co-Produced by: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie * Violin: Maria Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Bass: David Stratton * Recorded by Craig Abercrombie, Tim Gurner * Mixed by Craig Abercrombie * Mastered by: Robin Gist Surfer Jeff * Written by: Alfonso Rinaldi * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Vocals: Greg Page, Simon Pryce * Manzillas/Backing Vocals: Brad Carroll, Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Musicians: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Murray Cook, Nicolino DiSipo, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Dominic Lindsay Rock & Roll Preschool * Written by: Alfonso Rinaldi * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Main Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Guitars/Mandolin: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Drums/Percussion: Jae Nelson * Bass: Alex Keller * Accordion: Nicolino DiSipo * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney Emma! * Written by: Alfonso Rinaldi * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded and Mixed by by: Alex Keller * Mastered at Don Bartley * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Vocals: Emma Watkins * Musicians: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller, Emma Watkins Transcript Anthony: The words "Balla, Balla, Bambina" are asking of a little girl in the song to dance. Now we'd like not just Amy to dance, but everybody. Or in Italian: Nuato Tuti! Italian Balla balla o balla bambina                                        Balla balla fina mattina                                          Balla balla o balla piccina                                         Balla balla e non ti fermar Sette stelle alla mattina                                          Balla pure con tua cugina                                         Balla balla o balla bambina                                         Balla balla e non ti fermar Balla balla o balla bambina                                        Balla balla fina mattina                                          Balla balla o balla piccina                                         Balla balla e non ti fermar Balla balla o balla bambina                                        Balla balla fina mattina                                          Balla balla o balla piccina                                         Balla balla e non ti fermar L’atro giomo mi sono svegliato                                         E ti ho chiesto cosa puoi far                                        L’atro giomo mi sono svegliato                                         Tu mi hai detto andiamo ballar Balla balla o balla bambina                                        Balla balla fina mattina                                          Balla balla o balla piccina                                         Balla balla e non ti fermar La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai                                       Lai, lai, la la la, lai                                             La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai                                       Lai, lai, la la la, lai                                             La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai                                       Lai, lai, la la la, lai                                             La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai                                       Lai, lai, la la la, lai English Dance dance dance or child                                       Dance dance fine morning                                        Dance dance dance or tiny                                        Dance dance and Do not decide Seven stars in the morning                                       Dance well with your cousin                                        Dance dance dance or child                                       Dance dance and Do not decide Dance dance dance or child                                       Dance dance fine morning                                        Dance dance dance or tiny                                        Dance dance and Do not decide Dance dance dance or child                                       Dance dance fine morning                                        Dance dance dance or tiny                                        Dance dance and Do not decide The Grim day I woke up                                          And I asked you what you can do                                      The Grim day I woke up                                          You told me to go to dance Dance dance dance or child                                       Dance dance fine morning                                        Dance dance dance or tiny                                        Dance dance and Do not decide La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai                                       Lai, lai, la la la, lai                                             La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai                                       Lai, lai, la la la, lai                                             La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai                                       Lai, lai, la la la, lai                                             La, la, la, lai, lai, la, la, la, lai, lai                                       Lai, lai, la la la, lai Video Performances *Toot Toot! * Splish Splash Big Red Boat *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party *Surfer Jeff * Rock & Roll Preschool * Emma! * Emma's Bowtiful Ballet Studio Album Appearances *Toot Toot! *Surfer Jeff * Dorothy's Memory Book * Emma! * Dorothy the Dinosaur * Rock & Roll Preschool Trivia * Simon sings this song in two versions. One in Surfer Jeff as Gino the Genie and the other in Rock & Roll Preschool as the red Wiggle. * The version in Rock & Roll Preschool is sung with soft dynamics. * The album booklet for Toot Toot has different lyrics * Jeff Fatt is not credited for the playing the keyboards for the 1998 version. * The 1998 and 2012 versions play in G, The 2007 version plays in D and the 2008 and 2015 versions play in C Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party songs Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:2013 songs Category:2013 Category:2012 songs Category:2012 Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Alfonso Rinaldi Songs Category:Rock and Roll Preschool songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Emma! songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Emma's Bowtiful Ballet Studio Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Duet songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 4 Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:The Wiggles' Around the Globe Adventure Songs